


keep on loving me

by angelmaker



Series: heaven. [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmaker/pseuds/angelmaker
Summary: none of them could hold back laughing at the silliness of such a simple situation -- and it was in that moment yu realized that home wasn't inaba; home was the people that he met there. ( post-p4dan fluff, with minor spoilers from p4dan. )





	keep on loving me

**Author's Note:**

> i originally intended for the series to only have yu/rise as an established ship and not have Too Much Shipping Content tm but uh

“I wish the others could’ve stayed a little longer…!”

 

Yu balanced the box in his hands while slipping his shoes off at the entrance. Thinking back on Rise’s complaint, he realized most of his time with the others was spent solving missing persons and murder cases; not to mention, fighting gods. They carried a heavy responsibility as Persona-users, and Yu wouldn't have it any other way. The Investigation Team was made up of friends that he believed could protect the world with aplomb.

 

“I wanted to play with everyone some more…” Nanako echoed Rise’s sentiment. Yu couldn't resist the urge to respond, because he hated hearing anything resembling sadness in his cousin’s voice, but Rise spoke up before he had a chance.

 

“That means the three of us can play even more!” She grinned, sneaking Yu a sly wink, which _of course_ he noticed. The moment left as fast as it came, though (Chie was right to call Rise dangerous), and the idol was already headed towards Yu’s living room.

 

Elder cousin lead the younger in following Rise. Nanako may have been a modest girl, but she still couldn't contain her awe upon seeing Yu’s home. It wasn't anything special to him -- just an average two floor home with a few extra amenities -- but Nanako had lived in her small home in Inaba her whole life. He supposed he might’ve reacted the same in her situation.

 

“Big bro, your TV is so big, I think I could fit inside!”

 

Yu and Rise exchanged an awkward smile; they were glad she couldn’t remember the incident of that December, but they still felt tense at the suggestion. Nanako didn't know any better, though, so Yu brushed aside her comment.

 

“That doesn't sound like a good idea.”

 

Nanako turned to face him, about to respond, before Rise clapped her hands together, smiling.

 

“Oh, that reminds me! Yesterday, Inoue-san gave me a copy of the festival’s DVD!”

 

“There’s a DVD…?” Nanako asked, now completely entranced. It was moments like these that Yu realized how much he loved Rise -- those moments where he felt like he was losing his normal composure, she was always there to back him up.

 

“It's not on sale yet, but this is a special copy! Remember when we recorded all those special messages before we started training for the festival? This DVD has those in it, along with videos of our live performances! Isn't that super cool, Nanako-chan?”

 

Nanako nodded, eyes brightening expectantly. Rise looked at her for a moment before glancing back at Yu, giving a sheepish smile. “Senpai carried the box all the way here...do you mind putting in a DVD, too?”

 

He considered teasing her, but held back for Nanako’s sake. He opened the box, taking a DVD from it and setting up the TV to play it.

 

“Such a gentleman…” Rise sighed as Yu fiddled with the remote. While they waited for Yu to locate the special messages, Nanako tentatively peered inside the box. A stack of DVDs rested at the bottom, along with some other things on the side. Before she could ask about it, Rise pulled one of the items out herself.

 

“They really duplicated these? Or maybe they just got them cheap online…” She fiddled with the glasses in her hand, careful not to break them. After starting the video in the background, Yu looked over her shoulder and Nanako followed suit.

 

“They don't have the Teddie charm, that's for sure.” Yu nodded, examining the glasses.

 

A moment passed in silence before Nanako tapped Yu’s shoulder, exclaiming, “I wanna try them on!”

 

Yu smiled, pulling another pair out of the box and handing them to her. “Of course you can. I'm sure you'll look great.”

 

Rise giggled at that -- even though Nanako was putting on glasses with a giant nose and a long mustache, Yu was still able to genuinely say such kind things. It was adorable.

 

“How do I look?” Nanako asked, a small grin on her face. It was obvious that she couldn't tell whether this was something she should take seriously. Yu flashed her a thumbs up, grinning, even laughing a bit. He remembered the first time they passed around the one pair of glasses; Yukiko was the only one who found it amusing, but after everything, it seemed Yu and Rise had to agree. The glasses themselves weren't that funny, and he wasn't laughing to make fun of her. It was the memories attached to such a dumb pair of glasses that made him so happy, he couldn't help laughing. The memories of his friends, eating together, talking together, fighting together, relying on each other no matter what...those pairs of glasses were a representation of those times, as silly as it sounded.

 

“You look amazing, Nanako-chan!” Rise responded, smiling. Nanako’s face brightened even more as she started to laugh. Then Yu got an idea -- he put on a pair himself. Nanako gasped, laughing more, so Rise put on her pair, too.

 

“Not only does Nanako look great, but you look _stunning_ , Rise.” Yu said. Rise was admittedly a good actress, but she still couldn't hide her blush.

 

“And you're incredibly handsome, senpai!” She replied, shoving down the fluttery feeling in her chest. He was way too good at making her flustered, not to mention he was way too cute when he did it (and she was supposed to be the dangerous one)! “...Oh, the video started -- boo, we already missed so many of our comments!”

 

“We can rewatch them with everyone else.” Yu said, turning towards the TV. Nanako inched a bit closer to the TV and Rise scooted closer to Yu. The idol leaned her head on Yu’s shoulder. Nanako knew that Yu and Rise were a couple, but they still spared her from most of their public displays of affection for her sake (but mostly for Dojima’s). Sitting like this, so contentedly, wearing silly gag glasses and watching videos about their bonds -- it's everything they didn't know they wanted in life but now couldn't live without. It was everything Nanako missed after losing her mother and part of her father -- but Yu had given her her father back and so much more.

 

“Look, there you are, Nanako.” Yu said, pointing to the TV. Even though she was in front of him, he could tell she was a bit embarrassed, averting her eyes from the screen.

 

“...and dad’s there, too!” Nanako said after a moment, her initial embarrassment wearing off. She started to become engrossed in the video. It brought a smile to Yu’s face, and to Rise’s as well.

 

“I love you…” Rise said so suddenly and so _softly_ , Yu couldn't help feeling a tingle down his spine.

 

“I love you, too.” Yu whispered back, reaching down to hold her hand.

 

_“If you're going to do it, then commit to it. Do your best, and be careful not to hurt yourself, or get heat stroke…”_

 

The awkwardness of being put under a camera for an impromptu comment, but the genuine care behind Dojima’s words, even though he seemed so serious…the recording was all too _him_. Nanako turned around to face Yu and Rise then, smiling even _wider_ upon seeing them so close together. She sat down right on top of their laps, snuggling close, too.

 

_“Big bro, do your best! Rise-chan and everyone else, too!”_

 

Noticing Nanako blush a little as she watched herself talk, Yu leaned closer to her and Rise as he said, “You knew just what to say to cheer us up.”

 

“Really? I did?”

 

“That's right; whenever I got discouraged trying to learn the dances, I’d watch this video, because you always got me energized!”

 

Nanako was so elated, she’d sparkle if she could. As they continued to watch the end of the video, talking a bit here and there, there was a sound at the doorway. Nanako jumped up upon realizing who it was.

 

“Welcome back, dad!” She was so happy, she ran over to him. Dojima, however, looked at her, then to Rise and finally Yu, as if waiting for something.

 

“...What the...what are you three wearing?”

 

“They're glasses! Rise-chan got them from that big box! I'll get you a pair, too!”

 

“No, that’s not--”

 

“--Oh, Dojima-san, these really compliment your style!”

 

Nanako ran back over to Rise, taking a pair from the box before running back, attempting to coerce Dojima into wearing them -- and without much pushing, he did.

 

“Dad, you look really funny!”

 

Dojima sighed, but he wasn't upset at all -- in fact, he was happy. There were times where he'd never thought he'd see Nanako laugh, let alone smile, ever again. But that didn't mean he didn't feel like a complete idiot.

 

“I feel really funny.” He said, resigned, but he was still smiling.

 

“Oh! Can we take a picture, please?” Nanako asked, the look on her face so innocent he could see it through the lenses of her glasses. He couldn't say no, and out of the corner of his eye, his nephew was already pulling out his phone.

 

Dojima sighed. “Just one.”

 

Any reservations (well, most of them) disappeared when Nanako cried out in joy, gathering all four of them together to take the picture.

 

None of them could hold back laughing at the silliness of such a simple situation -- and it was in that moment Yu realized that home wasn't Inaba; home was the people that he met there. 

 


End file.
